


Remember Me?

by sigana



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigana/pseuds/sigana
Summary: Woohyun used to be that little kid next door Sunggyu despised and always picked fights with—but ten years later they meet again at a reunion and holy fuck he doesn’t remember that scrawny little shit looking this hot.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to join the party

“I said I am _not_ going.”

“ _Hyung_ , come _on_.”

Sunggyu sets his book down, rolling his eyes at his friend’s whiny tone. With a huff, he asks, “Why do you want me to go so badly, Myungsoo-ah?”

“Because I don’t want to go by myself,” Myungsoo responds, biting his lower lip. He thinks he could get anyone to do what he wants every time he does that lip bite but no, not Sunggyu. After knowing the guy for over ten years, he’s immune to that pretty face.

“No,” he deadpans, picking up his book again.

“Why don’t you want to go?” Myungsoo asks with a frown, pulling the book from Sunggyu’s hands to get his attention. “Don’t you want to see our old friends again?”

Sunggyu doesn’t miss a beat. “No.”

Myungsoo pauses for a moment, frown deepening. “Is it because of Nam Woohyun?”

“…No,” Sunggyu says yet again, this time after some hesitation.

“Oh please,” Myungsoo scoffs. “You guys were practically inseparable when you were younger because you were always at each other’s throat. I’ll bet the reason why you don’t want to go is because you don’t want to see him.”

“Okay, so what if it is because of him?” Sunggyu asks with narrowed eyes, yanking the book from Myungsoo’s hands. “Does it matter?”

“You’re too chicken to see him.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Sunggyu mutters.

“He’s probably a lot more successful than you are now,” Myungsoo says with a dramatic sigh. “You know, CEO of some company now or something. He was always a bit smarter than you were. I could understand why you wouldn’t want to see him.”

Normally Sunggyu would just let it go, because he knows that Myungsoo is egging him on—but every time the topic of Nam Woohyun comes up, something deep down him just boils with fury, and he can’t help but retort, “Yeah right, he’s probably some loser right now.”

Myungsoo raises a brow, a hint of glee evident on his face because Sunggyu caught his bait. “Want to bet?”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, refusing to fall for his obvious trap. “Oh please, we both know I’m right,” he replies with a sneer.

“Really,” Myungsoo says, a smirk forming on his handsome face. “I’ve heard rumors that he _really_ changed from back then. A complete one-eighty.”

“Yeah, right.”

“How about this,” Myungsoo says, and from Sunggyu’s experience this never ends well. “If you’re right, I’ll pay this month’s rent by myself. If I’m right, you pay it.”

Sunggyu meets his friend’s gaze in disbelief—they both know that the rent is certainly not cheap for one person to pay. Myungsoo must be really confident if he’s willing to bet his paycheck on this. But before he can begin doubting himself—because his pride always wins out, and he can never back out from a challenge—he gives an almost instinctive reply.

“Fine, you’re on.”

So now Sunggyu finds himself standing in the middle of the party thanks to Myungsoo’s manipulative words and his goddamn fucking pride. Even at the age of twenty-four, he and his pride still haven’t changed one bit from how it was ten years ago and now it’s come to bite him in the ass. Oh fuck his life.

Truth be told, though, Sunggyu really is curious about how this Nam Woohyun had turned out after all these years. From his memory, the guy had been a scrawny kid back when they used to be neighbors attending the same school. Woohyun was shorter than Sunggyu and had a nasty attitude so naturally Sunggyu liked to pick fights with him and vice versa. It also didn’t help that Woohyun was pretty damn smart and had knocked Sunggyu down from his first-place ranking at school.

Sunggyu could only imagine him now: skinny, short with glasses, CEO of some company (like Myungsoo had said). Sunggyu can’t deny that he’d be a tad bit jealous with his own slightly-above-average manager position at a modest company, but at the same time he can’t really complain if Woohyun’s going to be an adult version of that same, scrawny kid he knew ten years ago. The mental image actually gives him a sense of satisfaction.

He glances over to the side to see Myungsoo flirting with some girls he vaguely recognizes—of _course_ that kid would be flirting, why is he even surprised—before making his way to the bar to get himself a cocktail. It’s going to be a long night so might as well enjoy it.

He is enjoying his drink and his company alone until a strong, musky vanilla scent fills his nostrils, and the scent is so alluring that he immediately turns towards the source of the smell.

There, sitting on the stool next to him is an extremely attractive man around the same age as Sunggyu. He has jet black hair styled up with smoldering eyes and thick, full lips, and gloriously muscular arms exposed for the world to see by his sleeveless button-up. Sunggyu finds himself almost drooling at the sight—and what the fuck, he doesn’t remember anyone from his childhood being _this_ attractive.

The man suddenly turns to Sunggyu, staring at him with his deep, dark eyes that has Sunggyu internally turning to putty within seconds. He cocks his head to the side slightly and those full lips quirk into a smirk, and a deep, velvety ( _heavenly_ ) voice rolls out, “Kim Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu swallows thickly and has to refrain from choking on his saliva, because _whatthefuckthishotguyactuallyknowshim_? “Y-Yes?” he manages, trying to keep his voice leveled.

The guy lets out a deep chuckle, no doubt amused by the reaction. “You don’t recognize me, do you?”

Sunggyu blinks stupidly for a moment, desperately racking his brain for attractive guys he used to know ten years ago. His memory fails him and he falls short—but then again if he actually knew such a hot guy he would certainly _remember_ him. “I don’t—”

“Sunggyu, long time no see!”

Their semi-conversation is rudely interrupted by an obnoxiously loud, high-pitched voice. Sunggyu turns to see a tall, lanky man skipping excitedly over to him; despite his appearance he seems to have the mentality of a bubbly, sugar-high child. Sunggyu immediately recognizes him.

“Lee Sungyeol!” Sunggyu grins and stands to give his old friend a hug, but is practically tackled over by the taller guy.

“Why haven’t you contacted me after all these years?” Sungyeol practically whines, turning Sunggyu over. “Wow, you haven’t changed at all.”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, pushing the other away from him. “Sungyeol, it’s only been a month since I’ve seen you. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“A month is too long, my child!” Sungyeol bursts out, moving to envelope Sunggyu in a hug again. “Come and see Dongwoo and Hoya too!”

“Yah—” Sunggyu suddenly remembers the attractive guy he met minutes ago, and turns to the stool that he was previously occupying—only to find that the guy is no longer there. He mentally curses to himself as he is forcefully led away from the bar to meet his other old friends.

“Hey,” Sunggyu begins, freeing himself from Sungyeol’s hold. “Who was that guy? The one with black hair?”

Sungyeol blinks at him. “What guy?”

Sunggyu groans—surely he wasn’t just _imagining_ that very attractive guy, right? “Forget it,” he dismisses, disappointment filling the pit of his stomach.

He meets with old friends he hasn’t seen in a long time, getting rounds of hugs from each and every one of them—Dongwoo, Hoya, even Sungjong, the kid that used to have this weird crush on him back in junior high. It’s great, they catch up on current life events, and soon Sunggyu all but forgets about that mysterious attractive man.

“Sunggyu-hyung,” Myungsoo materializes next to Sunggyu suddenly, presumably done with his flirting for the night. “I’ve brought someone you’d be the most eager to see again.” There is a suspiciously smug look on his pretty face.

Sunggyu arches a skeptical brow as a figure steps out from behind Myungsoo. His brows then disappear behind his hair when he realizes that it’s the attractive guy he briefly spoke to at the bar earlier that night, all muscles and smoky gaze and still as hot as the last time he saw him.

And then he puts two and two together.

_“You don’t recognize me, do you?”_

Oh no. Oh no no no no no, it can’t be—

“Say hi to… _Nam Woohyun_.”

There is a brief moment of silence in the room before people around Sunggyu begin to murmur amongst themselves, clearly in shock. Woohyun smiles charmingly, unaffected by the response, and gives a courteous bow. “Hello, everyone,” he says in that deep, chocolatey voice Sunggyu had heard from him earlier. “It’s a pleasure seeing you all again.”

“Wow, you’ve changed a lot, Woohyun!” someone eventually says from behind Sunggyu. People agree with him, and they begin to crowd around Woohyun to talk to him.

But Sunggyu is still frozen at his spot, paralyzed from the shock.

Nam Woohyun.

_Nam fucking Woohyun._

That little scrawny kid that he used to pick fights with, who cried to his mom when Sunggyu stole his ice cream, who sneered at him every time he scored a few points higher than him on a test, who wore huge glasses and baggy clothes— _that_ Nam Woohyun.

He is no longer scrawny, there’s no doubt about that. With slightly tanned skin, Woohyun’s arms proudly showed off his hard, defined muscles, and Sunggyu could tell he worked out _a lot_. His face is no longer that round, chubby face Sunggyu knew of from ten years ago—he now has a defined, mature jawline, though the sharp nose and full lips Sunggyu recognizes are still there (and he wonders why he didn’t recognize him sooner). He no longer wore glasses, nor baggy clothes: his button-up is slightly loose around his torso, but he wore tight skinny jeans that hugged his legs deliciously, his thigh muscles not going unnoticed by anyone.

All in all? He looked fucking _good_. More than good, actually.

“Looks like you owe me rent money, hyung,” Myungsoo says from beside Sunggyu, sounding absolutely proud of himself.

But Sunggyu doesn’t hear him. Instead, his eyes are trained on Woohyun, Woohyun who is staring back at him with smoldering eyes and a hint of a smirk on his lips. It looks like an invitation if anything, a _come hither_ kind of look, but of course Sunggyu’s inner lust must be playing tricks on him.

He decides to go to the bar to drown himself in alcohol that night because _fuck_ he needs a drink. Or five.

_Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep._

Sunggyu groans as the familiar, annoying sound of his alarm reaches his ear. Without opening his eyes, he blindly tries to turn it off—but a physical barrier is preventing him from doing so. A _body_ to be exact.

His eyes shoot open when he realizes this, and it takes all of his willpower not to scream off the top of his lungs when out of his bleary vision he sees a male figure sleeping soundly next to him. And after a moment of inspection, said male figure begins to look familiar. Sunggyu’s eyes widen when he begins to recognize the dark hair and those full lips.

 _Holy fuck_. It’s _Nam Woohyun_.

With this realization Sunggyu nearly falls off the bed, trying to create as much distance between himself and the other man as possible. He frantically glances around the room, finding that it is, indeed, his room that he is in. So why the fuck is Nam Woohyun in his bed with him?

The said man groans, shifting a little on the bed. “Aren’t you going to turn that off?” he asks groggily, voice husky and fuck, _extremely sexy_.

Sunggyu blinks stupidly for a moment before realizing that his alarm was still going off. He hastily reaches for it on his bedside table and fumbles to turn it off.

Once silence has overcome the room again, he demands, “Wh-What the hell are you doing here?” They are both still fully clothed from what they were wearing last night so probably nothing inappropriate happened, Sunggyu notes in relief (and a tinge of disappointment).

At first there is no response, and Sunggyu is almost convinced that Woohyun has fallen back asleep, but then the other man grumbles, without opening his eyes, “I took your drunk ass home.”

Sunggyu blinks some more, and _holy shit_ he really doesn’t remember anything from last night. A sharp jolt of pain runs through his head and he groans, massaging his temples; how many glasses of alcohol did he have? “What happened, exactly?”

“It’s exactly what I said, you had one glass too many, got drunk off your ass and I had to drag you home,” Woohyun says, and then turns to meet Sunggyu’s eyes. “Your alcohol tolerance sucks, by the way.”

Sunggyu flushes. “I bet yours isn’t any better,” he retorts, crossing his arms childishly.

“Oh yeah, it is,” Woohyun replies smugly. “I can handle at least more than three drinks and not get as intoxicated as you were. I can prove it to you next time, if you want.”

Sunggyu says nothing, and realizes that Woohyun is vaguely inviting him out for a drink, which is all sorts of weird. But honestly, can he resist that attractive face? Realistically not.

He shakes his head. _No, Sunggyu. You hate him, remember?_

“Relax, it was a joke,” Woohyun says suddenly, snapping Sunggyu out of his thoughts. “No need to look so tense.”

“…Okay, so you took me home,” Sunggyu says, trying to coherently link the information together in his hungover state. “So why are you in my bed?”

“Well, it was late and taking you home was a real challenge with the amount of struggling you did,” Woohyun replies with a dramatic sigh, shaking his head as if to erase the terrible memories. “Naturally I just fell asleep here.”

“Couldn’t you have taken the couch, at least?” Sunggyu asks with a frown.

“Why, when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed here?” Woohyun asks as if it was the most sensible thing to sleep with another person on their bed.

“You know what—forget it,” Sunggyu mutters with a sigh of defeat, and moves to get off the bed. “I’m going to wash up.”

Woohyun props his head up on his arm, watching as Sunggyu walks out the door.

He sighs.

“You…really haven’t changed at all, Sunggyu.”

When Sunggyu comes out of the bathroom, he yelps in surprise when he almost collides with Woohyun, who is standing right in front of the bathroom door. “Yah, why are you standing here?” he snaps, feeling heat creep up his face when he realizes how close they’re standing. He could pick up the other’s faint, musky scent from this proximity, bringing him back to memories of the previous night.

“These are for you,” Woohyun says, handing something to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu blinks and looks down at his hands to see what looks like tickets. “What are these?” he asks, squinting at them.

“Tickets for my concert,” Woohyun replies with a grin. “It’s tonight. I would love for you to come.”

It takes Sunggyu a full minute to process his words.

“ _Concert_?” he sputters, looking at the other like he had just grown a second head.

“Yeah, I’m a singer,” Woohyun says, lips quirking up in amusement. “Didn’t you know?”

Sunggyu shakes his head, and no, he would never had guessed. He remembers Woohyun as this (admittedly) brilliant, intelligent kid who could’ve been a doctor or CEO of some company or something—but he became a _singer_? This surprises Sunggyu to no end.

“Please come,” Woohyun says in that deep, velvelty voice of his, snapping Sunggyu out of his thoughts.

Sunggyu swallows hard, and he finds it hard to resist that face, those eyes, those _lips_. His reply is almost automatic.

“O—Okay.”

-

“You knew Woohyun is a singer, didn’t you?”

Myungsoo looks up at Sunggyu from his laptop, and smiles innocently. “What ever are you talking about?”

Sunggyu waves the tickets at his friend’s face, and accuses, “You _knew_ Woohyun totally changed, knew that you’d win the bet—hell, you probably sent him to take me home after I got drunk!”

“Oh please, hyung,” Myungsoo says with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “You were the one on his lap when you were drunk, practically _begging_ him to take you home.”

“I was _not_ ,” Sunggyu denies indignantly, but then pauses, suddenly doubtful. He honestly can’t remember anything from last night after he got drunk, and he’d be mortified if he actually did such a thing. His face begins to heat up when he starts imagining himself pressed up against that hard body, legs wrapped around Woohyun’s waist—

He furiously shakes the mental image away.

“You’re too easy, hyung,” Myungsoo snorts, focusing his eyes back on his laptop. “I always knew you had the hots for Woohyun.”

“I _don’t_ have the hots for Woohyun!” Sunggyu retorts, ruffling his hair in frustration—Myungsoo always knew how to get him riled up. “I hate him, remember?”

“You _used_ to hate him,” Myungsoo clarifies, glancing up at him. “That was all in the past. Aren’t you over that now?”

Sunggyu bites his lower lip in contemplation. In all honesty, he has no idea. He was so used to thinking about Woohyun as this guy he hated, as a rival from his past. And it’s hard to change his mindset when he thought that way for so long.

“Just give him a chance, okay?” Myungsoo reasons. “Like you said, he’s changed. He’s not the same arrogant little kid you knew ten years ago.”

Maybe Myungsoo is right. Perhaps Sunggyu is judging Woohyun too quickly, memories of their childhood clouding his conception of the other. “…Yeah, okay.”

Myungsoo grins and says, “Good. So we’re going to that concert, right?”

Sunggyu groans in defeat.

“I guess so…”

The seats Woohyun had given them were good, _really_ good—probably the best seats out of the whole concert hall.

Sunggyu isn’t sure how that’s possible, because the concert looks sold out, with all the seats filled with squealing fangirls. But he has a seat right in the middle, directly in front of the stage, giving him the perfect view.

He’s a little nervous and unsure of what to expect. It still feels unreal, Woohyun telling him that he’s a singer. As a child he remembers how Woohyun’s mother always held high expectations for the other and wanted him to become a successful businessman of some sort. But here he is, in the middle of a packed concert hall with all these people here to see Nam Woohyun as a _singer_.

The lights soon dim, and everyone begins screaming. Sunggyu winces as the sound pierces his ears, and internally curses for coming to this show. A few minutes later, though, a dark figure appears on the stage, and the spotlight comes on.

Woohyun is standing at the center of the stage, a microphone stand right in front of him. He’s wearing a mesh, sleeveless black shirt with a tank top underneath, along with tight, stylishly ripped black pants. His raven hair is styled up, and Sunggyu could see his dark, kohl-lined eyes from where he’s sitting, giving him a piercing, smoky gaze.

Sunggyu licks his lips in anticipation, mouth suddenly dry because of how gorgeous the man looks on stage. He can’t believe this is the same guy he knew ten years ago.

Soft music suddenly starts playing, and Woohyun steps closer to the microphone.

And he begins to sing.

Sunggyu all but forgets everything around him—the fangirls, the noise—and all he can see and hear in that moment is Woohyun. A smooth, deep, silky voice rolls out of those full lips, echoing through the concert hall, and Sunggyu thinks it’s the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard. His eyes are trained on the singer, and he find that he can’t tear his eyes away as the man continues to sing with passion and emotion running through his voice.

At some point, Woohyun’s eyes meet Sunggyu’s, and Sunggyu could feel his heart stop.

Woohyun’s dark, smoldering eyes don’t leave him as he continues singing, and it almost feels as though the other is singing to him, as if the song was meant for him and him only.

Sunggyu swallows a thick lump in his throat and forces himself to look away. His heart is thumping quickly, pulse loud against his eardrums, and he can still feel those eyes on him.

He tries to ignore the tug in his chest.

-

After the concert is over, Sunggyu leaves feeling dazed. Or at least he’s about to leave, until he feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, eyebrows raised when he sees it’s a text from…Woohyun. When the hell did he get his number? Curious, he opens it immediately.

 _Come backstage_.

It’s short and straight to the point, and he could feel anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he briefly contemplates his next action. Biting his lip, he turns to Myungsoo and says, “Hey, go on without me. I have something to do.”

Myungsoo raises a brow but says nothing, a small, knowing smile gracing his lips.

Sunggyu makes his way backstage, but a large, buff security guard blocks him from entering. “Do you have a backstage pass?” the man asks with a gruff voice, looking down menacingly at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu swallows, intimidated, and stutters, “Um, no but, um, my name is Kim Sunggyu, and—uh, Woohyun—”

The large man surveys him for a moment in the midst of his stuttering, before nodding and letting him through.

Sunggyu sighs in relief and is then led to another room with a sign that reads “Nam Woohyun” next to the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door, opening it after hearing a muffled “come in.”

He walks in to see Woohyun, still in his stage outfit, wiping off the sweat on his face with a small towel. He can’t help but stare as Woohyun’s biceps, glistening with sweat, flex deliciously under the room’s light.

“You’re here,” Woohyun says, glancing up at Sunggyu. His gaze is more intense with the dark liner around his eyes, cheeks still slightly flushed from the adrenaline. Some of the strands of his dark hair are clinging to his forehead from the sweat, and Sunggyu watches as a particular bead of sweat runs down his collarbone and disappears into his shirt.

Sunggyu swallows and thinks that life is _so unfair_ because Woohyun looks so much fucking sexier up close, if that’s even possible. What happened to that scrawny little nerd he used to know?

“You know,” Woohyun starts to say, voice low and a little hoarse, probably from the singing. “I almost thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Why did you call me here?” Sunggyu asks when he comes back to his senses, suddenly remembering about the text that led him there.

Woohyun leans against the makeup counter behind him, eyes dark and alluring. “I wanted to know what you thought,” he says in a soft voice, “of my singing.”

Sunggyu doesn’t meet his eyes because his resolve might just melt. “It was—okay,” he says, refusing to admit how breathless Woohyun’s singing made him. It was actually much more than he had expected from the other man, and even now he still can’t believe just how talented Woohyun is. But his pride will never let him admit that.

“Just ‘okay?’” Woohyun asks with a quirk of his lips, cocking his head slightly—like he knows what’s running through Sunggyu’s mind. He pushes himself from the counter and takes a step closer, and Sunggyu almost unconsciously takes a step back.

Sunggyu feels like a cornered prey about to be eaten with the predatory look Woohyun is giving him, and soon his back hits the wall and he has nowhere to go.

Woohyun stops in front of him, much too close for comfort, their breaths almost mingling together. He places his hands on the wall on either side of Sunggyu, effectively trapping him in.

The amused expression on his face is gone now, replaced by a more serious look as his eyes focus on Sunggyu’s lips. He lifts his hand and Sunggyu holds his breath as Woohyun’s thumb grazes his lower lip.

Sunggyu’s eyes are trained on Woohyun’s full lips, mesmerized as a tongue darts out to wet them. It would be easy, much too easy, to just lean in and—

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun says in a voice that’s barely audible, his breath ghosting against Sunggyu’s lips.

With the sound of his voice, Sunggyu’s mind attaches back to his body, like he was awoken from a spell, and he shoves Woohyun away. Woohyun stumbles backward, mouth opened in shock at his sudden action.

“Do you think this is funny, Nam Woohyun?” Sunggyu asks, trying to sound firm, but the slight tremble in his voice gives him away. “Is this a game to you?”

Woohyun still looks surprised and almost conflicted at the sudden outburst. “I—”

Before Woohyun could further respond, Sunggyu turns on his heels and storms out of the room.

It’s not until he’s outside of the concert hall when his knees buckle and he has to lean against the wall for support. His heart is still hammering against his chest, and he could still feel Woohyun’s warm breath on his lips.

He buries his face in his hand, hating how his body betrayed him, hating the way Woohyun made him feel.

Sunggyu is rudely awoken by an obnoxious pounding on the door.

Groaning loudly, he tries to cover his ears with his pillow and go back to sleep, but the pounding is insistent. He sneaks a glance at his clock to see that it’s—fuck, it’s barely seven in the morning—and curses whoever is at the door.

“Myungsoo!” he shouts, hoping his roommate will get the door. No answer. “Myungsoo-ah!” he tries again, louder this time. Still no answer. Where the fuck is he?

The pounding seems to get louder, and Sunggyu is starting to get a headache from the noise. He forces himself out of his bed without a care of how he looks, grumbling a string of curses on the way to the door.

Ready to curse out whoever is at the door at this hour, Sunggyu opens it to find—Woohyun standing there, looking like a lost puppy of all things. Before he’s able to slam the door on his face, Woohyun quickly reaches out and holds the door open.

“W-Wait! I just want to talk.”

“What do you want, Nam Woohyun,” Sunggyu asks in a hoarse voice, thinking that it’s _way too early for this_. Despite the time of day Woohyun still looks good as ever, he notes grimly, even while wearing casual clothes which consisted of a fitted t-shirt and ripped jeans. He hates how even in his half-awake state he still finds the other attractive as fuck.

“Listen, Sunggyu,” Woohyun starts, biting his lip nervously. “Can I come in? I don’t want you slamming the door on my face.”

Sunggyu vaguely realizes that this is probably the first time he’s seen Woohyun nervous since their reunion. “So you could pull another stunt on me and make me look stupid?” he sneers, and he wants to pat himself on the back for being coherent right now.

“No!” Woohyun denies quickly, gripping the door so Sunggyu wouldn’t close it. “It wasn’t a stunt. I can explain…please?” He gives Sunggyu the most adorable puppy-dog look and Sunggyu hates himself but he just can’t say no to that.

“Ugh, fine, but you better make it quick,” Sunggyu sighs in resignation, opening the door wider. Woohyun’s face brightens immediately as he lets himself in, closing the door behind him.

They both sit on the couch at about an arm’s distance away from each other, and Sunggyu waits for Woohyun to speak. The silence is thick and Sunggyu suddenly becomes self-conscious, thinking about how hideous he must look right now with his bed hair sticking out all over the place. As he attempts (in vain) to smooth down his unkempt hair, Woohyun finally begins to speak.

“I’ve…harbored feelings for you since we were younger.”

Sunggyu nearly chokes on his saliva, all but forgetting about his hair. “Wh-What?”

Woohyun doesn’t meet his eyes, and he’s not laughing either. He must not be joking.

Sunggyu frowns, and doesn’t remember a time when they were _not_ pissed at each other. “How could you like me when we were always fighting?”

“We weren’t _always_ fighting,” Woohyun says with a sigh. “You don’t remember, do you? That time I came crying to you…”

It suddenly comes back to Sunggyu, and he remembers now, almost clear as day—and he wonders how this piece of memory had been forgotten.

It had been the day before he moved away.

Woohyun had broken down because his mother yelled at him for not getting an A on his exam, and that he needed to do better to become a successful businessman just like his father.

Woohyun had confided in Sunggyu that day, the only time they weren’t at odds with each other, claiming that he did not want to become a businessman. He wanted to pursue music. But his mother would absolutely not have it.

Sunggyu had crouched beside the sobbing boy, rubbing his back reassuringly.

“ _You should follow your dreams. Don’t let anyone dictate your life, or you’ll regret it forever._ ”

And then he never saw Woohyun again. Until now, that is.

Sunggyu looks at Woohyun, and somehow their reunion has become more meaningful, because here Woohyun is, now a singer. He had listened to Sunggyu and followed his dream. “What about your mother?”

Woohyun smiles bitterly. “She didn’t take it too well in the beginning, practically disowned me. But I think she’s starting to accept who I am now, now that I’ve made a name for myself.”

“Do you regret it?” Sunggyu asks, although he thinks he knows the answer to that already, with the way he had seen Woohyun sing so passionately on stage.

“Not at all,” Woohyun replies, grinning at him in a way that makes Sunggyu’s heart flutter. “It was the best decision of my life. And I have you to thank for it, Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu looks down, a little flustered, and mumbles, “I didn’t do much, though.”

“You gave me the push I needed,” Woohyun says, and then pauses. “To be honest, I felt a little betrayed when you moved away so suddenly.”

Sunggyu hadn’t noticed but Woohyun had discreetly slid closer to him on the couch, their legs brushing together. He looks up to find Woohyun staring back at him with those dark eyes that always seem to pull him in and he almost forgets that he’s supposed to say something. “I-It’s not like I had a choice—”

He freezes when Woohyun begins to lean in, lips hovering over his own. There’s a sense of déjà vu as he’s brought back to backstage of Woohyun’s concert where so much more could’ve happened, if he let it. Sunggyu’s eyes are on Woohyun’s lips, and he’s waiting for something to happen, but Woohyun isn’t moving, hesitating.

“Sunggyu, do you…like me?” the other asks, voice low and uncertain.

Sunggyu’s eyes snap back up to meet Woohyun’s, and he thinks about Woohyun’s singing, how he made his heart race, how he made his heart flutter with just a smile. He thinks about the little boy who may not have changed as much as he appeared to have.

Swallowing hard, he for once decides to listen to his heart and not his brain.

“I think so.”

-

They both stumble into the bedroom, attached by the lips. The kiss is messy, desperate, like they’re teenagers again with teenage hormones. Sunggyu’s head is spinning with how fast everything is going, but Woohyun’s taste is addicting, and he doesn’t want to stop.

Woohyun gently pushes Sunggyu down onto the bed without breaking the kiss, and climbs on top of him.

Sunggyu suddenly pulls away and shoves Woohyun on his chest. “Wait.”

A flicker of panic runs across Woohyun’s face for a second. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“If we’re going to have sex, I’m topping,” Sunggyu says with a very serious expression.

Woohyun blinks, processing his words, before letting out a chuckle. “Whatever you want, princess,” he says easily, and rolls off of Sunggyu.

Sunggyu frowns, but proceeds to take his position on top of the other.

Woohyun suddenly grabs his wrists, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Just kidding,” he says, and flips them back over so he’s on top again. “You have to win your place in bed.”

“Everything’s always a competition with you, isn’t it,” Sunggyu huffs with exasperation. He tries to wiggle out of Woohyun’s grasp but fails because Woohyun is stronger than he is, locking him in place.

“That should be my line,” Woohyun says with a grin. “You’ve always had a competitive streak. I guess that was one of the things I liked about you.”

“…What else did you like about me?” Sunggyu asks in curiosity, still wondering why Woohyun would like someone who always picked fights with him. Maybe he’s a masochist.

Woohyun pauses, considering. “Everything,” he finally says, and then leans down to press a soft kiss against Sunggyu’s eyelid. “Your eyes.” His lips move down along his neck, leaving a scorching trail. “Your soft skin.” He places kisses along Sunggyu’s jawline before moving back up to his lips. “Your lips.”

Sunggyu doesn’t think twice before responding eagerly to the kiss, and he wonders how he was able to resist the man before. Woohyun kisses back with the same amount of fervor, prying his mouth open with his tongue so he can get better access. He pulls away only to tug Sunggyu’s baggy shirt over his head, and then starts trailing kisses along his chest.

“You’re gorgeous. I’ve dreamt of this for so long,” Woohyun mumbles against his skin.

Sunggyu makes a face, but he can’t stop his cheeks from heating up. “Please don’t tell me you thought of this since we were kids.”

Woohyun lets out a mysterious chuckle. “I’ll leave that to your imagination,” he says, and then he’s leaning in for another kiss and Sunggyu forgets what they were talking about.

Sunggyu tugs on Woohyun’s shirt, letting out a little whine because he’s the only one shirtless and _it’s cold_. Woohyun grins at him and takes off his shirt, revealing his tanned, glorious abs. Sunggyu reaches for them right away, trailing his fingers along the hard, defined muscle, and he can feel Woohyun shuddering under his touch.

“You like them, huh?” Woohyun asks with an airy laugh.

Sunggyu smiles at him. “I love them,” he replies before pulling the other down for another kiss.

Soon the rest of their clothes are off and Woohyun is pushing two slicked fingers inside Sunggyu. Sunggyu lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, turning red immediately afterwards. Feeling the need to justify himself, he stutters, “I—I’ve never, uh—,”

“Neither have I,” Woohyun cuts him off, placing a gentle kiss on Sunggyu’s knee.

“Well you’re not the one with fingers up your ass.”

Woohyun chuckles and says, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel good.” And then he’s pushing his fingers in deeper and—oh, hits a certain spot that has Sunggyu letting out a mewl. Woohyun watches Sunggyu as he tries to aim for the same spot, and this time Sunggyu arches his back off the bed, mouth open in a silent moan. Woohyun’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Fuck, Woohyun,” Sunggyu gasps, clutching Woohyun’s shoulders.

“My dick isn’t even in you yet but you’re already like this,” Woohyun says, voice low and hoarse, as he pushes a third finger in.

“Ah, fuck!” Sunggyu curses, face flushed and eyes glassy. “Then fucking put it in already.”

“But it’s going to hurt—”

“I’m not a girl, I can take it,” Sunggyu bites out before letting out another moan.

Woohyun looks uncertain, but goes to grab the bottle of lube and slicks his cock up. Hovering over Sunggyu, he positions his cock at his entrance. Sunggyu is biting his lower lip while looking at him expectantly, and god he looks so fuckable that Woohyun can’t help but thrust his hips— _hard_ —into Sunggyu.

“Ah!” Sunggyu cries out, face contorted in pain. He had definitely underestimated the pain—it hurts like a bitch and tears were threatening to shed from his eyes.

Woohyun takes a deep breath to calm himself, because Sunggyu is so fucking tight and he wants to start fucking him senseless, but he forces himself to wait for the other to adjust to his cock. He leans down to kiss Sunggyu gently, as if it would help ease the pain—and it does, a little. His hand goes between Sunggyu’s legs and grabs the half-hard cock, stroking it as he kisses him. Sunggyu moans into the kiss.

“O-Okay, you can move now,” Sunggyu pants after they break apart.

Woohyun begins to thrust slowly, still stroking Sunggyu’s cock. He buries his length all the way in before pulling out and thrusting back in. Sunggyu cries out when he hits that spot again.

“Fuck, Woohyun, there!”

Woohyun grunts and aims for the spot and repeatedly hits it, and Sunggyu becomes a moaning mess, telling him to go faster. Woohyun doesn’t have to be told twice as he moves his hips faster while simultaneously pumping Sunggyu’s cock. The tight heat feels so good and sinful and he doesn’t ever want this to stop.

“W-Woohyun!” Sunggyu gasps, feeling the overwhelming sensation at his groin and then he’s coming, spilling out on his stomach.

Woohyun buries his cock as deep as it can go and with a loud moan he comes inside of Sunggyu. Sunggyu cringes as he feels himself being filled up, and soon Woohyun is pulling out of him, collapsing next to him on the bed.

They both lay there for a few minutes, the sound of labored breathing filling the room. Sunggyu feels the urge to shower but doesn’t want to get up. And it looks like Woohyun has the same idea because he moves to snuggle against Sunggyu’s back, pulling the blanket over them.

“Gross, you’re all sweaty,” Sunggyu mutters, but doesn’t move away.

“'Cause I did all the work.”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes and says nothing, even as he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

“I have to say,” Woohyun starts after a moment, pulling Sunggyu closer to him. “When I came here, I was not expecting to do this so suddenly. Not that I’m complaining.”

“It’s a little weird, isn’t it,” Sunggyu says with a little chuckle, relishing in Woohyun’s body heat. “We haven’t even gone on a date yet.”

Woohyun grins, placing a kiss on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “Alright, let’s start over,” he says. “Sunggyu, do you want to go on a date with me?”

Sunggyu laughs at the absurdity of the situation—both already naked and being asked to a first date.

“Sure, you idiot.”


End file.
